Lost Self
by XJane-chanX
Summary: You know noting about your life but only pain..your afraid to let people in it because they will suffer and it will be your fault "You were never like this i know who you are" a path to find your real self but what the risk? since you escaped "Help me.."


_**A/N this is a new sasusaku fanfic i thoght of since i lost the plot for her lonely heart so while i remake the plot heres something new in which i need everyones opinion!**_

_**enjoy!**_

and i do not own Naruto

* * *

_**When was the last time that I saw you again?**_  
_**…**_  
_**…**_  
_**…**_  
_**Four Years?**_  
_**Eleven, Fifteen?**_  
_**Its been to long for me to remember,**_  
_**I may forget who you were but, not you face or your eyes.**_  
_**If I met you again,**_  
_**Would I fall in love with you once more?**_

**Chapter One: The Runaway**

"Lord Orochimaru! Lord Orochimaru!" Somebody yell down the empty halls of the abandon Labatory. The man with sliver hair ran as he try to look for his boss but there was no sign of him being there.  
'Where could he be?'  
He soon stop when he heard some chuckle deeply in one of the experiment rooms that was destroy "Lord Orochimaru?" he ask in a low tone as he walk in the room and approach the man with long black hair, the man turn around and look at him "Experiment 3K-85 is gone…he was taken" the man replied in a mad tone yet sad. Orochimaru walk to the damage capsule, there hundred of broken pieces of glass with blood on then, the screen of the computer was smash in the middle and set on fire.  
"Kabuto, did you came and check on him this morning?" he ask while he exam the damage that was done "Y-yes sir, why?" kabuto nervously.  
"Was everything the same?"  
"Yes though he gain consciences" Orochimaru turn and walk out the room leaving kabuto alone, Kabuto sigh knowing that orochimaru was up to something.  
'Experiment 3K-85 wasn't taken…'  
he stare at the broken glass.  
'He escape'.  
8 hours earlier.  
Kabuto walk in the room with a clipboard in hand " Ryuko tell me the status of Experiment 1K-63?" the man with black hair nodded as he started typing on the computer "7P-63, Status: Unconscenes Power level: 12 Recovery: 28% Complete: 34%" he said while Kabuto wrote it down "What about 3K-85?" Ryuko stop his typing and look up at Kabuto "His am not that sure about but his Power level is 8 Recovery: 19% and Complete: 97%".  
"Complete 97%? How if his power level is low and his recovery is barely one third recover?" Ryuko stood up and walk to the capsule check the body temperature of the experiment also its pulse "All the information that am giving you is what the computer is analyzing , here it says that his body heat is 12 degrees below average and his pulse it normal". Kabuto sigh "I'll have Bando check on it later today" he respond as he headed for the door to leave.  
'this isn't cause of the computer….' his brown eyes look up at the young teenager that was in the capsule 'His not completely an experiment' Ryoko thought ' His still a human' and in that second the experiment eyes open and glare down at Ryoko, ryoko step back in shock "No its impossible…" he whisper and got away but the capsule explodes before he could take another step.  
The young naked boy step out of the capsule, his dark hair was down and wet, he walk towards the frighten Ryoko that was laying on the floor with broken glass around him. Ryoko stare up at the guy "W-what do you want from me?" he stutter as he ask.  
The Naked boy smirk and step close "Revenge".

**...**

"Has everyone understand the plan?" The Captain ask in a loud tone, the eleven men nodded in respond "Alright then everyone get your weapons, we're almost there" .  
The S.W.A.T. team was ready to capture Orochimaru, The wanted criminal who us to be known as a Famous Scientist, in till he wanted to take his experiments to the next level…Human Experiments.  
The government forbid him to do such an experiment , but Orochimaru always wanted to create the ultimate life form though to do so it meant to sacrifice a amount of humans intil the experiment was a success.  
Ever since that ,he has kidnapping a large amount of people, mostly men, and leave them dead in the nearest alley if they fail the expectations.  
"Captain we'll be there in 20 seconds, get your team ready" he heard from his wireless radio "Alright Kisame and Naruto you'll be in the front" they nodded stood up "Shino and Neji, both of you will be in the back to guard, Shikamaru your going to be next to me" Shikamaru sigh as he grab his laptop and place it in his bag "The rest of you are going to be in the middle" Kakashi command them as they all got in place " Were here Kakashi-San, just waiting for your command to go in".  
Kakashi sign for them to head out "Let's go" They all nodded as they got out of the van quietly, Naruto and Kisame walk toward the door to see if there were any guards around 'Clear' Naruto thought and flick his hand forward for the rest of them to come. Shikamaru then look at the security system and notice that it was a 4 digit number, he reach for his pocket and took out a small device and hook it up to the system. The rest of the group just look at him as he punch in a bunch of different codes.  
Click  
The door then slide open , each one of them enter quietly but fast so that one would notice them though Kakashi stop when he look down hall "We have to spilt up" he said. Naruto look confuse "Why?" Kakashi sigh and pointed down the hall "This hall splits up to 7 different halls, it'll be easier to team up in 6 groups of 2". Naruto growl " Naruto you'll be with Gaara, Kisame and Haku, Shikamaru and Neji, Deidara and Sasori, Lee with Kiba and Shino your coming with me" everyone look okay with their partner except Kiba ' I always get stuck with the weird one…again ' he thought to himself.  
"Okay everyone head out!" Kakashi command they all ran their one ways and disappear into the dark empty halls.

**…...**

He look down at himself "This have to do" he whisper , he was wearing the cloths of a man that he found guarding the halls. He was now wear a pair of baggy black jeans, Gray T-shirt and black cargo shoes. He smirk as he walk pass the dead man, he walk down the hall completely not knowing on why he was here or who he really is or was, the only thing he knows is that his known here as 3K-85 and that Orochimaru is using him for some experiment that is killing him from inside but at the same time making him impossibly strong. 'What am I?' he always thought to himself.  
" I need to leave this place and find out who I really am" 3K-85 look down the hall "Or at least who I was.." he muttered and walk down the dark hall.

* * *

**so far how good is it? i know it short but its just the beginning of a suspense, romance story! i might change it rate M if the story is continue**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ANY IDEAS ARE ACEPTED! THANK YOU! I HOPING TO GET 5-7 REVIEW TO CONTINUE ALSO PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL THATS POSTED ON MY PROFILE**

**XJane-ChanX THANK YOU AGAIN!**


End file.
